WWI: The 4 Defences
WWI- The 4 Defenses. Beggining Since the leaders of Valyria, Ikorolch, Grixer and RelentlessSoviet returned to the Citidel of Eve in Central Ellador they have been plotting global attacks on major powers. The assualts began on the 19th of January 2013 Second Era. Valyrian soldiers attacked the empires of Argonia, 9thLegion and the Kazagrith empire altogether aswell as an assualt on Osai under the leadership of Serenum. This is how World War I started. Attack on Osai Not much is known about the attack on Osai except that it was fleeting and many civilians died, it is thought that this was the first attack of the war. This assualt gave Osai a reason to enter the war and to ask Serenum if they would follow them. Lady Gwen of Osai has condemned the attack on Osai as "Ruthless, unessecery and punishable by death". Attack on Argonia Midday: 19th Jan: Ikorolch, Grixer and their warmongerer iMineNewbs stormed the city of Lorderon in Argonia. They pillaged and killed a few guards however when the rest of Argonia heard what was happening they returned to Lorderon and pushed the attackers out of the city. The Valyrians set up a portal made of the magic of old from their citidel to outside of Argonia. The Argonians were securing their walls when CRACKPOTATOE noticed a Valyrian a few hundred yards away, he went towards him, however when he was but 15 meters from the Valyrian he spotted their portal and just then a huge force of 6-7 Valyrians + Yukuro appeared. A battle ensured by where the Valyrians did not get into the city of Argonia, but were instead pushed back along the road and their portal closed. It was a tiresome battle but Argonia managed to succeed in the end. Attack on Arthain Afternoon: 19th Jan: Arthain calls the superpower InVictus for aid against Valyria, Alamut also shows up and Arthain unwisely attacked Alamut causing a war between the two to start. General Hamcheese of Argonia hears word of this attack and sets out along with CRACKPOTATOE to Arthain. Argonia and Arthain have long been enemies, but were tempararely unified to attack a common enemy. Valyria showed up with even more force than they did at Argonia earlier that day. Argonia were not attacking Arthain unless Arthain attacked them, which happened on a few occasians. Illogicalleaf from TheOldMan shows up to defend aswell. By this point reinforcements from both InVictus and Argonia arrive to help repel Valyria. CRACKPOTATOE destroys the Valyrian portal. InVictus also declares war on Valyria at this point. Members from 9thLegion arrive to defend against Valyria, Zanip slaying Grixer and Ikorolch with support from Allied archers. After a long intermission after their portal being destroyed, Valyria arrive once more as a final push, killing a few of the Allies but eventually retreated. The Allies return home again, hopeful that this was the last time they would see Valyria. Attack on 9thLegion Evening: 19th Jan: Gridiron of 9thLegion spots Valyrians entering the city of Roma. He calls for aid from TheOldMan, InVictus, Argonia, Renegades, Athiktos and Auxillian. All answer his call and march to Roma to once more repel the forces of Valyria. This battle was the biggest yet, with over 20 combatents. Valyria were swiftly defeated again, but this time the Allies were taking no chances. They had amassed a force of 20+reserves at home and were not going to let them attack another innocent faction. End Dubbed World War I, owing to the huge amount of factions, most of them superpowers being involved, the Allies of InVictus,9thLegion,Argonia,TheOldMan,Kayolin,Auxillian,Osai,Athiktos and Renegades and many more smaller factions declare war on Valyria and will not stop or surrender until Valyria does.